In the field of semiconductor devices, it is generally desired to decrease the time required to test semiconductor devices. For certain types of semiconductor circuits that provide an output and a sensed parameter indicative of the output, it may be quicker to test the output directly (for example, using known wafer probing techniques) instead of monitoring the sensed parameter. However, accumulation of contact pad material or contaminants on test probe tips used to connect to contact pads on a semiconductor device being tested may affect output measurements. For example, aluminum or aluminum oxide scraped from surfaces of contact pads with which the probe tip is forcibly brought into contact may adhere to and accumulate on the probe tip. The accumulation of such material on the probe tip results in a gradual increase of an electrical resistance (contact resistance) between the probe tip and a contact pad with which the probe tip is subsequently brought into contact.
It is to be understood that the following detailed description is exemplary and explanatory only and not to be viewed as being restrictive of the present, as claimed. These and other aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a review of the following description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims.